


But You Are Married to an Asshole

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [55]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future, Future Fic, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Marriage, Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Protective Jackson, Questioning, Questions, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: When Stiles wakes up after surgery, he has to face his husband.





	But You Are Married to an Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.. so the first part of this arc in the future didn't get 20 comments but it got a few more than usual and that's still something I'm very happy about. So, as a thank you to those people, I'm posting this chapter sooner... and those who never comment in any chapter should also thank those few readers.
> 
> I've been looking forward to posting this stackson chapter for a long time, so I hope you'll like it. And yeah, if I see interest the next chatpter will be posted sooner.
> 
> I need to mention [this Tumblr post](http://zsphoenix.tumblr.com/post/159757659852/ghastlydisco-scifigrl47-stoneyboboney) because some people haven't realised how important feedback is for the writers and it's cool to see that it's been useful for some people here.
> 
>  **EDIT:** Somebody just told me that they didn't know what to say so I guess it's better to copy the picture of the TIPS here. I guess it works better that way.
> 
> These are TIPS about feedback and what you can say when you don't know what to say (which happens to all of us sometimes):  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/6fiudx9bl/)  
> 
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna copy the beginning of the post and if with this comment I can help more writers out there who feel like giving up or removing their stories from AO3, I'll be happy. If this useless, at least I tried:  
>  
> 
> _I’ve seen five different authors take down, or prepare to take down, their posted works on Ao3 this week. At the same time, I’ve seen several people wishing there was more new content to read. I’ve also seen countless posts by authors begging for people to leave comments and kudos._
> 
> _People tell me I am a big name fan in my chosen fandom. I don’t quite get that but for the purposes of this post, let’s roll with it. On my latest one shot, less than 18% of the people who read it bothered to hit the kudos button. Sure, okay, maybe that one sort of sucked. Let’s look at the one shot posted before that - less than 16% left kudos. Before that - 10%, and then 16%. I’m not even going to get into the comments. Let’s just say the numbers drop a lot. I’m just looking at one shots here so we don’t have to worry about multiple hits from multiple chapters, people reading previous chapters over, etc. And if I am a BNF, that means other people are getting significantly less kudos and comments._
> 
> _(...)TL;DR: Passively devouring content is killing fandom._
> 
> _^^^^^^THIS^^^^^^_
> 
> _Fandom is kept alive by readers, watchers, lookers, commenters, and supporters. And the FiKi fandom has some MAGNIFICENT ones…but a lot more who click, consume, and say nothing._
> 
> _Otherwise, artists and writers are throwing into a vacuum. And it’s the artists and writers who get blamed when there’s not new content?_
> 
> _This applies to so many fandoms. It makes me so sad to see that even on LJ comms, there are far more people reading things than there are commenting on and liking them. I co-mod one of the oldest sites in a particular fandom, and I know it’s still active because of the sign-ups for our challenges, but it’s so disheartening when people post and nobody says anything._
> 
> _How does that encourage new writers, if the first thing they post gets no response? (...) I don’t know why fandom is getting so heavily skewed towards passive consumption, but I wish I could do something - anything - to fix it. I miss the kind of comment threads that used to lead directly to more fic and art._
> 
> _(Keep reading_ __ _[it here](http://zsphoenix.tumblr.com/post/159757659852/ghastlydisco-scifigrl47-stoneyboboney) and reblog it if you can...)_
> 
>    
> Thanks to my lovely beta for her help as usual; she's amazing and I couldn't share this without her advice.

When Jackson wakes up he finds Stiles looking at him. His neck hurts and his hair and his clothes are a mess after sleeping in that chair next to Stiles bed.

"Stiles, why didn't you wake me up?" Jackson says, getting up so that he can kiss Stiles softly on the lips and check that he's really okay.

Stiles groans against Jackson's mouth, wrapping his right arm around Jackson's neck.

"I see that you missed me last night," Stiles says quietly as he holds Jackson.

Jackson moves away. "You really have some nerve, you know that?"

"I'm sorry," Stiles murmurs.

"I know you are... but look at where we are. Back at this damn hospital once again."

"I know you're mad but--"

"But nothing, Stiles." Jackson interrupts him. "I told you this was going to happen, didn't I? I asked you to find some other job but you decided this is what you wanted to do and you promised me that we wouldn't end up here. Which, by the way..." Jackson snorts and waves his arms. "I never believed for a second... but I respected your fucking decision... and here we are."

"Shouldn't you be upset with the guy who put me here?" Stiles tries another tactic.

"Oh, I'm _furious_ at that dickhead and I'm going to be all over his case as soon as you get out of here... but at least that piece of shit didn't kill you, so I can still be grateful for that. Another piece of shit might shoot you in the head or in the chest next time and we won't be having this conversation and that's the problem here. Besides, the fact that you can't see that... that makes me angry too."

"Jackson, I honestly thought we were past this." Stiles bites his lip.

"We can never be past this." Jackson shakes his head. "I just don't think that's ever going to happen."

"They say it gets easier." It might sound lame but that's all Stiles can think to say right now.

Jackson snorts. "Really? And who says that exactly?"

"People... You know, cops' relatives."

"I honestly don't give a fuck what those people say. I only know how I feel and it's not easier, I can tell you that."

"You're not being reasonable. Why do you have to make it so damn difficult for me if you know that this what I want to do? Stephen doesn't have this problem with Cynthia, you know?"

"Sure. Did she tell you that? I'm sure it was Stephen... and I don't know why he told you that but he was obviously lying or he's stupid and doesn't know how she feels."

"Jackson, Stephen is _not_ stupid, I'll never understand why you don't like him but he's not a bad guy, and he's my friend." And the idea of his husband and Stephen being in the same room without him terrifies him. "I know you and I hope you didn't accuse him of anything after what happened."

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true," Jackson says reluctantly.

"Fuck. I knew it." Stiles says, shaking his head.

"That guy is an incompetent, Stiles. You should ask for a new partner." Jackson waves his arms.

"Jackson, I'm the one who fucked up. It was _my_ fault. But I've learnt from this... and it won't happen again."

"I hate that you keep defending him as usual." Jackson takes a seat.

"And I hate that you keep accusing him." Stiles licks his lips. "I want you to give him a chance... like for real this time. And I want you to apologize for whatever shit you said to him last night. I don't want him to think that I'm married to an asshole, okay?"

"But you _are_ married to an asshole." Jackson smirks.

Stiles rolls his eyes dramatically. "That may be the case but still, you aren't the same person I knew before the coma. I'd still be a bachelor because I wouldn't have given a chance to that person. And I wouldn't have two kids with him either. So, I know that you'll apologize... not because I've asked you to, but because you know he didn't deserve it and it's the right thing to do."

Jackson sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "You really know how to torture me."

"Look, I've reached the conclusion that no matter who was my partner, you'd never be happy."

"That's not true." Jackson shakes his head. "If Jordan was--"

"Jordan is _not_ human." Stiles interrupts him. "I'm talking about humans obviously. People like me, remember? I don't need a supernatural being to protect me. And what has happened... it doesn't change anything. I'm not the first cop to get shot and I won't be the last one."

Jackson closes his eyes for a second, thinking what to say to that but nothing comes out. His husband is one of the most stubborn people he knows and, as much as his wolf wants to protect him and keep him safe, his human side wants to respect Stiles's right to work on what he likes. He just doesn't know how he'll react if this happens again.

"So my father and Stephen were here before, right?" Stiles asks after an uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, of course. Your father and Scott where here with Stephen until you came out of the surgery and since you were okay, I told them to go back home and get a few hours of sleep. I'm guessing they'll be here in a couple of hours. At least I don't think that your father will work today."

"And the kids?"

"I called my mother. I told her you were okay, so she's taking them to school."

"I'm sure they'll convince her to make them pancakes for breakfast," Stiles smiles.

"Yeah. Probably." Jackson smiles too.

"I told her that I'd pick them up after school and I'd bring them here," Jackson says.

"Are you sure?" Stiles frowns.

"Yeah. They're old enough and besides, now they'll officially think you're a hero or something. They'll only worship you more." Jackson smirks.

"They don't worship me..." Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Oh yeah, they do. I'm just a boring lawyer... You're the cool cop with the uniform and the gun catching the bad guys." Jackson says matter-of-factly. "I only make sure that they stay behind bars."

"When you put it that way... Your job _is_ a little boring." Stiles smiles.

Jackson smiles back. He's just happy to see Stiles smile again... to see him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking it. I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> Feedback is important in case you don't know.
> 
> You can comment (and leave kudos) without an account. You only need an e-mail to comment. It's easy and fast.


End file.
